Dietrich (Anthony Dietrich)
}}Dietrich |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Human |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }35 (Unknown to Public) (Deceased) |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }September 22, 2151 (Unknown to Public) |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Information Broker |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Mumbai, India, Earth (Deceased) |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }None |- style=background:#000000 | Relations: | }Unknown |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Dan Morrison, Helena Mathioudakis, Adam Carver ("Gabriel Krzypilowski"), Mr. Adams, Bellatrix, Albert Lowell, Obterian Turnonav, Abad Sam-mel, Flower Wilde, Davril, Marcus Taylor, Gothteng Vedix |} "Sometimes you don’t have to destroy an entire colony to make your goddamned point.” Anthony Schultheiss "Anton" Dietrich, known best by his surname on the Cerberus Daily News forums, was an acerbic, paranoid information broker with a well-known anti-political bent. Operating on or near the Citadel and moving constantly, he made himself unpopular on the boards for his vaguely speciest, human-centric remarks and foul language. Despite this, he managed to create a considerable information network consisting of duct rats, businessmen, weapons- and drug traffickers, and a number of political aides, which allowed him to move credits and information with considerable ease. He also recognized the boards as an utter hotbed of information, and actively attempted to intercept any messages his targets could receive. As a result, he became the man to talk to for information on the Citadel or on human colonies. Born Sanjar Yousefi, the Broker was a low-functioning biotic whose eezo nodules formed directly on his nerve endings, retinas and insular cortex. As a result, he enjoyed none of the benefits of being a biotic, for he could not use his abilities without enduring searing, lasting agony - the likes of which drove him to gouge out his own eyes in a psychotic episode during his teenage years. The medical costs of rehabilitation, compounded by his mother's eezo-induced poor health, drove his family to bankruptcy, and his father to suicide. Shortly after his father's death, he disappeared from the public eye - only to return under the alias "Dietrich" years later, when he founded his own private intelligence firm. For as long as any of his colleagues knew him, Dietrich worked with a pair of cybernetic eye implants which required constant self-maintenance. Why he never replaced them with a more efficient model is a mystery, but as a result of his physical frailty he hired Dan Morrison as his personal close protection detail. They rarely saw eye to eye; Dietrich never fully explained his motives beyond a possible Ozymandian ideological bent, and he was (if possible) even more abusive to his familiars than with acquaintances, performing monstrous acts without remorse. Indeed, his actions in the Who Goes There 2 story arc made him ultimately responsible for the deaths of approximately 70 people in Citadel Space, for example, and his negotiations with Velor Vedevix (see: Lessan Vadarat) ultimately resulted in the destruction of an Alliance station in New Hyderabad and the arrest of Alliance General Samajwadi. Despite this, Morrison's professional attitude prevented him from quitting until the QOROQ Incident was resolved, and Dietrich (for better or for worse) allowed him to walk away when the QOROQ fallout settled. Anthony Dietrich was killed on the first day of the Reaper Invasion of Earth as he attempted to escape the initial insurgency. Crippled by a husk attack, he and his headquarters were then completely destroyed by a Reaper particle beam. On Humanity's Status (and Turian Fear of Fluffy Animals) "...as humanity’s strongest allies like to remind us, we don’t have the manpower to save ourselves in galactic conflict, let alone for assisting the rest of the galaxy. We have no sense of foresight, our military presence is laughable even in our own space, and the only fucking battle where we “proved our mettle” was the result of laughably opportune circumstances that we’ve been milking for pity ever since. About our only saving grace is that we don’t post “ooh look at the alien animals look they’re so scary” all the fucking time. Honestly, you’d think the most militaristic fucking species in the galaxy would be less fearful of feral animals." Threads of Note Element Zero Rates Are Up Again: An annoyance. PM To Flower: An amicable end to an association. Who Goes There 2 * The Human Illium: Dietrich makes a rare personal visit with a contact…and discovers something incredible. * Details: Dietrich does his job. * 37 Found dead on research platform: One of Dietrich’s plans bears fruit. Of a golden variety. * Private Chat. Paging: User Dietrich. Shiva-class Encryption: Turnonav and Dietrich negotiate. * ENCRYPTED PM TO: DIETRICH: Dietrich is contacted by Muckracker (Helena Mathioudakis)... who says that he will find her information – for a favour. * And Lead Us Not Into Temptation...which is to deliver a package... * But Deliver Us From Evil...the contents of which are shown here. * I did what you asked, Dietrich: Muckracker then negotiates the terms of payment, unaware of just what she has done. * ENCRYPTED MESSAGE TO DIETRICH: Dan contacts Dietrich about Aeseri nosing around. * ENCR. MSG, Mr_Adams, Stargazer76, Diplomatic Immunity: Dietrich does a little manipulation. * Just Because You Despise Me: Lowell and Dietrich meet face-to-face. * Less Scruples Than I: A sedate meeting between Dietrich and his Close Protection. * Exit Strategy: Dietrich finally makes contact with Vedix. * Encrypted Message to Muckracker: Advice from Dippy. * Settling the Tab: An unexpected visit occurs. Blue Suns Communication Network: Davril needs information after Flower is abducted. Dietrich can provide. Reaper War Twilit Invasion: The end of Dietrich. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans